


【托囧】If Jon Snow is an omega【已坑】

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 凛冬 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA
Summary: S04 E10，琼恩带着酒去看托蒙德





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

没有足够药剂的热潮期，琼恩在床上疼痛难耐、翻滚哀嚎的模样只有白灵知道，为此他暗自感谢天上诸神。白灵会摆出迎敌的姿势，跃跃欲试地对着房门，时刻准备撕裂所有闯进来想占有他的人。

和警觉的狼不同，琼恩神志不清地蜷缩在毯子下，在热潮褪去的短暂清醒时刻，他会把脸贴在白灵身上，抚摸着它的毛发，直到再度昏睡过去。

第二天早上，琼恩恢复得不好，但也足以继续履行职责。尽管四肢无力面色苍白，他从不告假，更不会要求特殊对待。等他伺候熊老用完早饭，喂好了马，拖着疲惫的身体坐在长凳上后，葛兰和派普会一边嘲笑他的脸色比雪还白，一边把自己的鸡蛋火腿和为数不多的蓝莓放进他盘子里，看着他吃干净才罢休。

琼恩勉力吃掉所有食物后，就摘下斗篷披在身上，出去吹吹冷风，缓解体内剩余的微弱热潮。胖山姆以和笨重体型毫不相称的轻盈步伐走到他身后，一把将他拽到无人处。

“快藏起来，让他们看见就完了。”山姆凑近琼恩四下看了半晌才伸出了背在身后的手，胖乎乎的掌心攥着个细长的木盒。他迅速将木盒塞进琼恩手中，没给任何提问的时间就撤回双手，后退了好几步，红着脸补充:“只有这个。我翻遍了整个藏书室才找到的，样式旧了些，你凑合着用吧。”

琼恩刚想问用它干什么，山姆就急匆匆地跑下楼梯，速度比被艾里莎爵士追着打还快。他以为这又是葛兰他们搞出的恶作剧，打开盒子时还小心翼翼地偏过头，以免被喷出来的液体溅到。

盒子里没有某种不可描述的液体，也没有从厨房偷出来的羊眼珠，只有一根材质粗糙形状猥琐的柱状物，即使琼恩再没经验也能看出它的原型有多么不可描述。

琼恩手忙脚乱地盖上盒子，还差点夹到手。他红着脸将它放进怀里，生怕被别人看到自己的失态。虽然被朋友赠送解决难以启齿私隐的玩具十分羞耻，但当他看到那器物栩栩如生的纹理时，还是难以自抑地产生了本能的悸动。

简直羞死了。琼恩转身往房间里走，他发誓要把这东西连盒一起扔给白灵，直到冰原狼把它撕咬得稀碎为止。正走向训练场的索恩和哈特远远地看向他，又对视了一眼，露出意味不明的神情。琼恩在那一刻恨透了他们，恨透了迟迟没有带回抑制药剂的事务官，恨透了怀中的特制玩具，也恨透了自己的身体。

但在那天深夜，琼恩再次被体内的酸痒胀痛唤醒、因下体的空虚辗转难眠时，他向扔在地毯上的木盒伸出手，在昏沉的火光中发出一声极微弱的低/吟。此时如果白灵回过头，它会看到它年轻的主人正蜷缩在床上，上衣解开两个扣子，一只一只手攥住毛毯，另一只手伸进兽皮覆盖着的阴影下动作着。他紧咬着牙，一缕卷发从额前垂落，他的眼神湿润而哀婉，像所有被它撕裂过咽喉的猎物。


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

 

“雪诺‘大人’，红毛野人的婊子，他喜欢这样称呼自己。”索恩·艾里沙爵士又高又瘦，但结实强壮，此刻，他冷酷的黑眼睛里带着一丝愉悦。

“是你喜欢这样称呼我。”琼恩冷冷地回答。

“够了，我们没必要在称呼上纠结太久，而耽误了正事。杰诺斯指着琼恩的脸:“你否认跟托蒙德·巨人克星相识？”

“不，我不否认。”

“我猜也是断掌命令你躺在那不洗澡的脏家伙身下吧？ ”索恩在火光中假惺惺地笑着。

琼恩想起他和托蒙德在毛毯下、树丛里做过的亲密接触，他的反驳骤然失去了力量。

 

“我只是遵从断掌科林的命令，接近野人。断掌说不管要我做什么，我都不准违抗，统统照办。但是，大人，我一直谨遵守夜人的誓言，至今仍是处子。”

说完，琼恩偏过头，解下披风，向上撩起右侧的头发。上位者不约而同地呼吸一滞，他像是下定了决心一般，慢慢将伊蒙学士为他熬制的抑制敷贴揭开扔在地上，露出脖颈处完好无损的腺体来:“大人，我想这就足够证明了。”

“哈，这可远远不够。野人的花样多着呢，也许他没咬你脖子，也许他咬了你藏在皮甲下的其他身体部位。”杰诺斯跟索恩一唱一和，非要羞辱他不可: “你说的每一个字我都不相信。雪诺大人，你最好诚实地回答问题。托蒙德没有咬你，那他摸过你、亲过你吗? ”

 

“他没——”

“没有标记，对不对? 你重复这句话重复得够多了。他怎么干你的? 你有什么本钱能讨好他，以至于他对你念念不忘，杀了我们十几个兄弟却舍不得杀你?”

“我从未讨好过托蒙德——”琼恩直起身体，怒视着看索恩，后者看见他愤怒羞恼的模样，接着不怀好意地问:“雪诺大人，你的故事只有两种可能，要么是你出卖断掌科林背弃誓言投奔野人才得到托蒙德的信任，要么是你用你漂亮的脸蛋和紧致的小洞讨得他欢心，我可想不到有其他可能，说不定你愿意让兄弟们一起去问候问候你的红毛情人，让他替你编个更加合情合理的理由?”

琼恩的气势肉眼可见地弱下去，他咬着牙，强咽怒火:“他，他只用过我的大腿，只有几次。”

“哦，野人的用法和咱们一样吗? ”

“我不知道，大人，我没有过这种经验。”

“那你可得给我们好好描述一下当时的情况，雪诺大人，否则我们怎么知道你是不是在说谎敷衍? ”

如果琼恩的目光也能化作无形利刃，他们早已死了几百次。可琼恩没法做到这一点，他只能慢慢垂下眼，感受着心口为自己说出的每一个字而刺痛:“晚上很冷，我们盖着毛毯取暖，他一边叫我小乌鸦一边抱住了我。”琼恩仿佛又回到了夜色下的坡地，闻到了托蒙德身上的蜜酒香气，他的十指在手套下攥紧。但我是守夜人的汉子，我是清白的琼恩·雪诺。


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

 

他们扯下了琼恩的斗篷，粗鲁地拖着他走下阶梯，把他扔进长城底部本用作储存食物和肉类的冰窖里。冷风呼啸，他用戴手套的手紧紧握住栏杆，望向脚下深不见底的冰雪深渊。在夕阳最后一丝光亮也被夜幕吞噬后，琼恩没有力气继续站立，他在狭窄的牢房里找了个最舒服的姿势坐下，昏昏沉沉地靠在冰冷的墙上。他被关了三天，断断续续的高烧和冷寂无人的绝望让他相信自己会像索恩和史特林所说的那样，作为变色龙、守夜人的叛徒，孤独地耻辱地死去，残酷的黑暗和死亡的阴影会永远笼罩着他的身躯，背誓者的称呼将永远紧随他的姓名。  
好在父亲不会知道这些了，他不知道他的私生子最终还是成为了不名誉的omega，也不知道他死在发誓要守护的长城中。火把的光扰乱了他的思绪，琼恩用手挡住眼睛，看见索恩正站在栏杆外打开沉重的木门。他居高临下地审视着琼恩憔悴的面容：“伊蒙学士说我不能绞死你，那挂着颈链的瞎子，还有胆量当着所有人的面说你不是叛徒，他以为他自己是谁？”  
他是坦格利安的直系后裔，一位国王的儿子，另一位国王的哥哥。琼恩心想，但他没有说出来。他又冷又热，嘴唇干裂，于是决定省下力气，不理会这些无用的挑衅。  
“然而我不愿让人说我对你的判决是旧怨所致，我更不愿在守夜人中留下不公正的恶名。因此，我决定给你最后一次机会证明你像自己宣称的那样清白。”索恩低下头，揪着琼恩散乱的黑发将他拉向自己，“现在，把衣服脱掉，趴在墙上，让我看看你的小洞是不是还和处子一样紧。”  
琼恩反抗的力道不像是个三天三夜滴水不进高烧不断的病人，他奋力挣脱，不顾头发被拽掉了一缕，僵硬的手指狂暴地掐向骑士近在咫尺的脖颈，直到被一拳打在肋部。索恩揉了揉脖子上的指印，看着倒在地上蜷成一团还拼命往木门的方向爬的琼恩：“看来雪诺大人高傲得很啊。”  
浓烈霸道的信息素在狭小的冰窖里蔓延，迅速将琼恩严密地包裹起来。那不是他所熟悉的任何一种气味，不属于自己，不属于托蒙德。他努力地向前爬，颤抖着朝栏杆伸出手，快够到了，就快了……但骑士阻断了他的逃亡，结实的大手握住脚踝，撕开马裤犹如撕碎一块黑面包。疼痛如白热的匕首般贯穿身体，他在挣扎时咬破了嘴唇也没能阻止自己发出垂死小狼一样的哀鸣。  
等他在冷风中醒来，身体像木块一样僵硬，稍微动一下就从最深处传来撕裂的痛楚。索恩清理了血迹和其他多余的液体，将衣服给他穿好，甚至还“仁慈”地留给他一袭被没收的黑袍。琼恩用没受伤的那只手将披风往上拉了拉，另一只手试探着摸向后颈的腺体，那块因alpha信息素刺激而红肿的皮肤已经平复，索恩并没有标记他。琼恩将披风想象成托蒙德用力过猛的拥抱，将半昏迷中被啃咬的刺痛想象成托蒙德茂密的胡须，他在交织的梦魇和幻象中慢慢合上眼睛。  
第二天晚上，史特林找他问话，接着索恩又来找他，差点被他咬掉某根重要物件后惊魂未定地走了。第三天早上，他们派人将他从冰牢提出：“我们决定给你最后一次履行责任的机会，我们将派你去和曼斯雷德谈判，你的红毛情人也在呐，雪诺大人。”索恩狡猾的灰眼睛泛着阴冷的光，“你会照着我们说的做，对不对？你想证明自己的清白，证明自己是守夜人的汉子。”  
穿堂风呼啸而过，琼恩打了个寒颤。尽管他现在虚弱得连杀只猫都难，但只要能离开那七层地狱般的冰牢，他愿意接受这有去无回的试验：“好，我去。”  
“别急着走啊，omega。”赫伦堡伯爵看着他窃笑：“去喝一碗月茶，别带回个不知道是谁的野种。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S04 E10，琼恩带着酒去看托蒙德

整整一天，琼恩都忙着和大家一起清理城堡、焚烧尸体、缅怀死去的兄弟、安抚鼓励第一次参与残酷战争的奥利……唯一让他稍微轻松一点的事情莫过于不用面对正在养伤的艾里沙爵士。琼恩没有亲眼见证艾里沙和托蒙德的恶战，但守夜人中已经开始流传他如何英勇地砍杀并在战斗间隙大骂巨人克星的事迹。他刚想听仔细些，就被梅丽珊卓传唤——她的国王要求他伴驾巡视长城，并在巡视过程中问了无数问题。像史坦尼斯那种人，就算长毛象刚撞塌了黑城堡的大门，他都想知道此刻长城以北的幽暗森林里有多少种树木。  
等史坦尼斯受够了夜晚长城上的凛冽寒风、在戴佛斯的陪伴下回到国王塔的司令房间休息后，琼恩才找到机会做自己想做的事。他先去厨房拿了一袋麦酒，小心地放在怀中，对奥利说自己太累不跟大家一起吃晚饭，才放心地走进哈丁塔。托蒙德被关在最顶层的石室里，他靠墙坐着，全身都绑满了锁链，但精神不错，还有力气恶狠狠地瞪他。  
琼恩在他面前站定，托蒙德显然不习惯被人居高临下地注视，昂着头抢过话语权：“那个老瞎子给我包扎好了伤口，为什么？”  
“他发过誓，要医治所有伤员，无论是不是敌人。”  
“你希望我活下来，然后折磨我吗？”  
琼恩把他声音中流露出的难过当作他太久没有饮水导致的干哑所致：“没有人想折磨你。”  
“那你想到了什么杀我的好主意？砍头？绞死？还是把我从长城上扔下去？”  
“我不知道会怎样处置犯人。”  
托蒙德毫不掩饰的敌意让他心碎，但他平静地说出了犯人二字。守夜人和野人，事务官和犯人，这就是他们现在的关系，唯一的关系。  
“那谁做决定？”  
“我想应该是史坦尼斯。”  
拜拉席恩家族的名字让托蒙德更加愤怒：“他现在是你的国王了？看守我的乌鸦说你成天陪着他，没准过几天他还会成为你的alpha。可听说他那话儿不中看也不中用，你会很失望的——”  
琼恩打断他，将麦酒从怀中拿出来放在桌上：“我不效忠任何国王，我来只是想问你几句话，不是任你羞辱的。”  
“在你朝我腿上射了一箭后，雪诺，你对犯人可真好啊。”托蒙德对此嗤之以鼻，但目光还是随着酒袋转了两转，“要么给我松开这些零碎的东西，我自己喝，要么你喂我。”  
琼恩瞪他一眼，走近他俯下身，将酒袋对着他的嘴巴。托蒙德咧开嘴笑了：“你先喝一口，我怎么知道里边装的是酒还是毒药。”  
“我从未怀疑过你给我的酒。”琼恩说的是和野人一起行军的那段日子，托蒙德给他的酒袋里装满蜜酒，和守夜人的麦酒不同，自由民的蜜酒极烈极冲，喝完总让琼恩眼睛水汪汪的，胸中如有条条火蛇盘踞。  
托蒙德不为所动，继续和琼恩僵持着。他们离得太近，琼恩似乎能感觉到野人身上混着血腥气和药膏清香的信息素，那青松般的气息让他动摇了。他先喝了一口，再将袋子递过去。托蒙德满意地就着他的手喝了几大口，乱蓬蓬的胡须上沾满酒液：“我不喜欢乌鸦的酒，淡得没味，就像你一样，颤抖的雪诺，冷淡的处子。”  
不再是了。琼恩的身体骤然僵硬，仿佛又回到了跳跃着火焰的冰牢，他尽量不露痕迹地躲开托蒙德的注视，视线随意地朝下扫去，随即他看见野人裆部的布料被顶得很高。琼恩的喉结上下滚动，他在彻底失态前迅速站起来，酒袋没有封好，酒洒了一地。  
“雪诺。”  
他听见托蒙德在叫他的名字，但他没有回头。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S05 E05，史坦尼斯要求琼恩说服野人跟随自己征战，琼恩和托蒙德的谈判以争论开始，以做爱结束。

05

 

“自由民不会追随别人？”  
“会追随你吗？”  
“带着锁链的人可不值得人们追随。”  
“如果我解下你的锁链呢？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你不是我的敌人。”  
“我当然不是，我是你的爱人”  
托蒙德朝他眨眨眼，琼恩没能控制住脸红，但他绷住了差点笑开的嘴角，故作镇定地咳了一声：“现在不是开玩笑的时候。”  
“巨人克星不开玩笑。如果有一个人让我做啥，我就去做，那个人只能是我的爱人。”托蒙德正色道，他沙哑的嗓音和闪亮的眼睛为此增加了可信度，琼恩简直想相信他了：“真可惜，我是第998任守夜人总司令。我不效忠国王，也不会是谁的爱人。”  
“那么，我不会向你下跪，我的人民也不会，总司令大人。”托蒙德嘲弄地看向琼恩。  
“我不要你们向我下跪，我要你们和我一起作战。”琼恩将拳头砸向桌面，顺势起身俯视他，试图在气势上压倒对方。  
“我号召我的人民与乌鸦并肩作战，就是他们将我开膛摘心并让我吃下去之日。”  
很好，托蒙德跟着自己的思路走了。琼恩乘胜追击：“你有多少人民不能作战？那些omega、孩童、老人、病弱，他们怎么办？你在宣判他们死刑，冷酷地让他们迎接比死亡更可怕的命运，就因为你太过骄傲不肯讲和？”他换了种语气，像是恍然大悟，突然看透了托蒙德的本质，“或许并不是因为骄傲，或许你就是个懦夫。 ”  
托蒙德也站了起来，他比琼恩高出半头，审视着挑衅的小乌鸦：“跟带着镣铐之人说狠话还不容易。”  
琼恩给他解开锁链后，他便答应了守夜人总司令的要求：“你想让我帮你召集自由民打仗，我想让你保护我无法征战的老弱病残。公平交易，那么先给我看看你的诚意，冷淡的处子。”

 

“我去吹熄蜡烛。”琼恩说着要起身，被托蒙德拦住：“小乌鸦，你讨厌我的脸？”  
不，我只是不想让你看到我身上未消的指印。琼恩看着他，连合适的理由都想不出。所幸托蒙德不仅没反对，还主动过去熄灭了蜡烛，甚至用多余的木板挡住窗户，确保他们能在一片幽深的黑暗里赤裸相对。  
琼恩靠在桌边，一件件脱掉衣服，先是带兜帽的斗篷，接着是软甲和马裤，最后是新换上的单衣。托蒙德只解开了裤子，朝琼恩俯下身来。巨人克星太高大了，几乎将琼恩完全笼罩在自己的阴影下。琼恩的右手搬过砖石、握过长爪、爬过长城、杀过数不清的敌人，如今却连内衣的边角都攥不稳，颤抖着绞紧那块可怜的布料。他已不是处子，依然对接下来要做什么一无所知，只能从仅有的经验里提取出疼痛、耻辱、炽热和寒冷等字眼，祈祷不要让自己的鲜血玷污这块守夜人总司令办公用的雪松石桌。  
他本以为托蒙德会继续用肮脏的话羞辱自己，因此当对方史无前例地选择行动而不是语言唤起他的情欲时，他几乎无所适从。布满老茧的粗糙手指揉捏着臀部，炽热坚硬的下体磨蹭着小腹。当他因此发出轻微的喘息时，托蒙德开始舔咬他，从耳垂到锁骨，从乳头到肚脐，坚硬的胡子也随之划过全身每一寸裸露的肌肤，又疼又麻又痒。  
见琼恩攥着脱了一半的单衣，前后两处湿得一塌糊涂，托蒙德感觉差不多了，一根手指借着液体的润滑伸进他松软的后穴，准确地在敏感点处狠狠一戳，又迅速拔出。琼恩惊叫出声，下身颤动着射了出来，全身酥软地向后倒去。  
托蒙德在他胯间摸了一把，满意地笑了，还故意将满手滑腻放在琼恩眼前晃：“总司令大人，看看，你身体里好像有个喷泉。”  
室内太黑，琼恩看不清楚，但灵敏的鼻子闻到了淡淡的腥味，他为这气味和称呼羞得别过头不肯回答。托蒙德放声大笑，将手上的液体抹在他腹肌上，又打着圈圈朝耻毛下探去，下体在开合的褶皱处缓慢顶弄。琼恩被他折磨得痛苦不已，觉得自己一定神智不清了，否则怎么会抛下尊严和骄傲催促野人，甚至无师自通地朝前挺腰，双腿环住托蒙德：“进来……”  
“那可不行，我这家伙比普通alpha大四倍呢。”托蒙德忙着揉弄他的囊袋、赞美他的腰窝，如果不是狡黠的双眼出卖了他，这回答会显得更体贴入微。琼恩实在受不住体内翻涌的情欲，在他怀里磨蹭着哀求：“没关系，求你了，求你快进来——”  
当托蒙德彻底填满他的时候，琼恩呜咽着，颤抖着，断断续续发出一阵难耐的呻吟。托蒙德温柔地按住他的后脑，等他适应后才开始有力的抽插。即便在进入最温暖紧致的子宫和alpha最难控制的射精前的时刻，野人的力道也并不重，甚至可以用体贴来形容，让他第一次感觉到了性爱的愉悦和高潮的舒爽。  
琼恩本以为他释放后就会立刻拔出，留他一个人处理那些尴尬的液体，托蒙德却抱住了他，说什么都不肯松手。琼恩感觉到一股白浊顺着自己的腿根流下来，一定弄脏了桌腿和地面，他又红了脸，暗自庆幸托蒙德看不见。  
“舒服吗？”  
炽热的呼吸打在琼恩肩头，他轻轻一颤：“还好。”  
对方显然被他的回答勾起了性致，软下去的东西渐渐又有胀大的趋势：“还好？我们再来一次！”  
“不，我是说……很好，很舒服。”琼恩的脸颊快要烧起来了，尽管他说了实话，尽管他确实觉得很舒服，“只是，我要收拾一下，奥利快来送晚餐了。”  
托蒙德舔了舔他泛红的耳垂，又咂了咂嘴：“遵命，总司令大人。”  
“别再这么叫我。”  
琼恩推开他，迅速坐起来，从地上摸到单衣穿上，系好裤子后才点燃了蜡烛。托蒙德饶有兴味地看他忙乱不停，擦掉污渍、披上斗篷，逃也似地关上门。“戴角的老鹿要我为他送死，可我偷了他的总司令呢。”他喃喃地念叨，“小乌鸦，记得喝月茶啊。”


	6. 番外：奥利的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥利对琼恩由爱生恨，在艾里沙爵士的教唆下，他骗了琼恩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡，奥利单恋琼恩，提及流产

你还是个刚刚分化成alpha没多久的小男孩，住在安静的村落里，每天帮父母干活，喜欢追着磨坊主的女儿跑，生活安宁平静。直到有一天，野人在你面前杀死你的父亲，夺走你的家园，石斧抵在你的咽喉上，锋利而冰冷。

他们放你去报信，你仓皇地逃到守夜人的黑城堡。一个有着黑色卷发的男人抱住了你，他擦掉你的眼泪，他教你使用兵刃和盾牌，他在练兵场上冷峻威严。他把你介绍给他的好朋友，叫Sam的胖子最会念书，叫艾迪的瘦子整天唠叨个没完，葛兰和派普永远像老夫老妻一样拌嘴……你知道他叫琼恩，是守夜人中威望最高的年轻人，尽管他是个omega，但他比大部分alpha都厉害，比几乎所有alpha都有头脑。

在你心里，这个比你大不了几岁的男人就是你的英雄，总有一天你会站在他身边。起初你不知道一个omega在鱼龙混杂的守夜人队伍里会有多艰难，直到你在黑城堡待久了，听到太多关于他的流言蜚语。他们说他跟大半数守夜人都睡过觉、胖山姆是第一个得到他的幸运儿、他靠出卖那**的**才当上熊老的事务官……

 

后来他们口中的对象变成了野人，他们说他爱上了一个红毛，为讨好他出卖了自己的兄弟。后来你在抵御野人入侵的战斗里见到了那个红毛，他脏兮兮的，后背中了四五支箭依然不投降，举着斧子跌跌撞撞地朝人们乱砍。你想再给他心口一箭，但琼恩一把夺过你的弩弓，射中了红毛的腿，让他跪下来。你看见琼恩向他走过去，一脚踹翻石斧，命令兄弟们将他捆绑起来扔进石室。你很少见过他那么严肃的模样，他一定很恨红毛，他用箭射伤了他，又怎么会爱他呢？

正在养伤的艾里沙爵士知道后，冷笑着说，他是怕那红毛被别人杀掉才先下手的，杂种爱上野人，可真不稀奇。一群人围坐在他身边附和着，还说要不是琼恩派艾迪和白灵守在石室外，他们就半夜摸进去砍掉那野人的头了。

你把他们说的废话都当耳旁风，你猜有些人是嫉妒琼恩，还有些人是因为得不到他而出言诋毁。你跟他们可不一样，你加倍努力地学习剑术、练习射箭，你想报仇，也想保护他。但他现在压根不需要你保护，他练兵时可狠了，挥剑的力道大得不像柔弱的omega。

 

有次他把你打翻在地，你抱怨盾牌太重抬不起来，他看出你的疲惫和受挫，没有斥责，而是温柔地抚摸着你的脸，隔着厚厚的手套你也能感受到他肌肤的温度：“拿好盾牌，不然我会把你的头敲得嗡嗡响。”

你不好意思地笑了，再次做好和他过招的准备。你暗暗想，只要他能一直对你这么温柔，一直关注着你的心思，就是每天都被他敲一百遍头你都愿意。

他被推选为总司令时，你绝对是整个黑城堡最高兴的人，你也顺理成章地被他提拔为他的私人事务官，就像上一任总司令莫尔蒙提拔他一样。得知消息后，你高兴得绕着狭小的练兵场跑了十几圈，还告诉每个路过的人你要跟琼恩一起住进司令塔了。

你当然有得意的理由，琼恩和山姆、艾迪他们关系那样好，都没让他们做自己的事务官，这说明他最看重你了。只要你好好服侍他、照顾他，等你长大，他就会知道你的好，就再也离不开你，就一定会爱上你。

 

但是，你的快乐、你的少年心事和你对未来的幻想在某个夜晚彻底破灭了。你无数次痛恨自己为什么要心血来潮提前给他送晚饭，如果你不为能多跟他聊天、和平时一样到达他的房间，就不会听到他和红毛野人所做的那种不知廉*的事情。艾里沙他们没说错，他的叫*声可真好听，他的腰可真软，他真的爱上了一个野人。他疏离冷淡的面容、温柔耐心的举止都是幌子，他真正爱的是红毛野人，是杀死你的亲人、夺走你的家园、又夺走你最后希望的托蒙德。

你想破门而入，质问他怎么还有脸吃你端给他的饭菜，怎么能心安理得地睡在守夜人的房间？但你惭愧地发现，你更想知道，如果他能将身体和心灵都献给一个肮脏莽撞、杀人如麻的野人，为什么不能给你？你飞快地跑掉了，你再也不想面对他那张经常出现在你梦境里的脸。

你发现艾里沙爵士说得没错，他果然当众提出要放野人进入长城，他力排众议，为他情人的部族不惜和几乎整个守夜人军团为敌。会议结束后，你把餐盘放在他桌上，转身就走。但你心里还隐隐期待着他能叫住你，也许他会因疲惫伸手抱住你，对你说“奥利，我好累，他们怎么看不出这是我的计策呢”，然后你会反抱住他，理顺他曲卷的头发，用他安慰你的语气回答他：“我在呢，琼恩，别怕。”

他确实叫住了你，但他没有向你求助，更没有向你撒娇，只是皱着眉头问你想说些什么。你只好把你幻想中他的台词说出来，期盼着他能点头。可他没有，第998任守夜人总司令冷硬而耿直，坚定不移地要为野人情人献出一切。他眼里根本就没有过守夜人，更没有过你。你将门关上，失望地去找艾里沙爵士，他说：“我们要再给他一个机会，omega都这样，脆弱冲动没有大局观，他们会为爱情冲昏头脑，但我们不一样，alpha才是驻守长城最合适的人选。”你赞同这一点，你们要修正琼恩的错误，然后他又会是你的了。

 

但他总有打乱你们全部计划、让事情变得更加严重更加危险的能力，他和托蒙德——那野蛮的红毛成功从艰难屯回到黑城堡，带回了多余的野人和多余的小崽子。野人被安置在赠地，小崽子还在他肚子里。艾里沙爵士打赌说，琼恩自己都不知道自己怀了孩子，他什么都不懂。你看着他以为是自己太过劳累才饭量大增腰酸腹痛、因思虑过重才格外嗜睡，看着他一天天地众叛亲离，看着他亲手送走了仅剩的好朋友山姆和女野人，看着他和洋葱骑士争论而他始终拒绝派野人增援史坦尼斯……

艾里沙爵士点评道：“你看啊，琼恩真的很爱红毛野人，他愿意用守夜人的命换野人的命，比起我们，他更愿意统领野人。”你想，等他生下了野人的孩子，会不会将黑城堡也拱手交给野人了呢？

 

你不需要思考出答案，因为琼恩最后的靠山——他不愿增援的史坦尼斯再也没有回来。除了艾迪和一只狼，他什么都没有了，朋友、国王、学士，都没有了，就连他的情人都在赠地忙着安置老弱病残呢。那天晚上，艾里沙爵士派人引走了艾迪，又在冰原狼的饭食里加了点料，你提前背好了台词，装作惊喜的模样冲进去，告诉他叔叔班扬还活着的消息。

骗到琼恩一点都不难，艾里沙爵士说得对，他不过是一个感情用事的omega，急急忙忙地冲出来，连披风和长爪都没带，边走边带上手套。当他看见那块写着叛徒字样的木板时，他才明白怎么回事，你看着他转过身打量你们，刚想开口解释就被艾里沙爵士用匕首捅入小腹。接着第二个人走过去，接着是第三个，第四个……你们商量好的，每个人都捅进同样一个地方，都捅进他孕育着孩子的子宫。野种不能活着，两个野种都必须死。

“为了守夜人。”

“为了守夜人。”

他踉跄了一下，还想站直身体，维持他可笑的尊严。很快他连站都站不住，跪倒在你们面前。你看见血从他伤口和下*处流出来，他痛苦地捂着腹部的刀口。没有用，他脚下的地面都变红了，他的孩子肯定保不住。他第一次发现孩子的存在就是失去它的时候，这是他背叛守夜人的报应，他活该。

终于轮到你，人群自觉为你分开，你走上前，死死咬住牙，你知道自己的表情一定扭曲极了，即便如此都没能忍住眼泪。他看见你时终于有了点表情，颤抖着开口了，在重伤之下攒着最后的力气唤着你的名字：“奥利——”

你看着他那双总是温柔从容的眼睛盈满泪水，你期盼着他能继续说点你想听的话：“对不起”“求求你”“我没有背叛你”“我不爱他”“是他强///迫我的”“孩子不是野人的”……但你知道他不会说的，他没有力气了，而你从他眼睛里看出他要对你说的是：“别杀我和托蒙德的孩子。”

你的嘴巴颤抖，想给他一句回应，你想告诉他你一直都很爱他，你想说对不起，但最终你什么都没说。“为了守夜人。”你将匕首刺入他心脏，他的眼神慢慢涣散，捂着腹部的手也垂了下去。他躺倒在雪地上，眼睛还睁着，也许还在盼着托蒙德能来救他。

 

人群散去，只有你没有动，你站在那儿，手里攥着沾满他鲜血的匕首，想最后再多看他几眼。他现在好安静，再也不会说那些惹人厌烦的话，再也不会生下托蒙德的崽子，再也不会将守夜人出卖给野人，再也不会离你而去。可你一点都没觉得开心，反而哭个不停，直到感觉火光离你越来越远，你才狠下心来转身跟上。总得有人做出选择，艾里沙爵士曾拍着你的肩膀说过，他不肯选择你，你也没必要选择他。

那天整夜你都没有合眼，你知道琼恩就躺在距你不过一墙之隔的雪地上，你怎么能睡得着。他至死都没有后悔过他所做的一切，但你却在拔出匕首时便开始质疑自己。艾里沙爵士安慰你，这很正常，你不是第一次杀人，但是第一次杀你深爱着的人。可你不明白，如果你真的爱他，又怎么能忍心杀他呢？

后来你看见托蒙德带领巨人和野人撞开黑城堡的大门，看见他将你们全部捆绑押进冰牢，看见琼恩复活再次出现在守夜人面前，看见他亲手将你处以死刑。你突然不再疑惑，也不再害怕，你似乎感受到了羊皮手套滑过脸颊的温度，听到长爪碰在盾牌上发出的闷响。绳索绞紧脖颈，你停止了呼吸。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S05 E08，琼恩和托蒙德在艰难屯经历了一场残酷的战斗，回到黑城堡后，他们做了爱做的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怀孕暗示

史坦尼斯借给他们的船太少也太小，相比起来，侥幸逃生的野人数量又太多，他们只能尽量挤在一起。琼恩侧着身子靠在船舷上，前边是艾迪黏成一片的头发，后背紧贴托蒙德的胸膛。他不想离托蒙德太近，但野人生怕他冻着，双臂环住他的腰，手掌按在他胸前，湿热的呼吸打在敏感的后颈上。  
在黑城堡里，琼恩会毫无顾忌地到浴室脱光、和派普一起跳入温暖的水池、不在意和一群alpha睡在同一张通铺。但他无法在紧挨着托蒙德时保持正常，巨人克星隔着皮毛锁甲的触碰都能让他又湿又硬，下腹升腾起异样的燥热，似乎随时都做好了进入热潮期的准备。他讨厌这样的身体，软弱无能，不受控制。  
现在，他能清晰地感受到托蒙德结实的的胸膛里心脏在有力地跳动着，还有顶在他臀缝的那话儿。它还没勃起，但琼恩知道它过一阵子会变成什么样——筋脉嚣张地凸出，每次拨弄前边的孔洞就像有生命一样搏动，一只手根本握不全，不知道自己的身体怎么承受得了它的尺寸……琼恩在艾迪时断时续的鼾声中唾弃自己: 我怎么变成了这个样子，我可是守夜人的汉子，怎么能幻想一个野人alpha健壮的肉体呢？他默念着守夜人的誓言，深吸一口气，尽力不露痕迹地往前移动，离托蒙德和自己的绮念越远越好。  
“别乱动，小乌鸦。”托蒙德贴着他耳朵，声音低哑，饱含情欲，还故意往前挺腰，让他感受着下身的变化，“除非你现在就想要。”  
琼恩立刻停止了动作，将重心转移到右腿上，似乎连呼吸都忘了。托蒙德得意地笑，收紧了手臂：“我就知道，你可喜欢我这么抱你了。”琼恩找不出依据反驳他，他知道托蒙德和自己一样，想起了那个有星星的晚上。他们在山谷里用嘴巴和手取悦彼此，野人们注意到了皮毛下的动静，影子山猫带头起哄：“小鸡吞食者改吃幼嫩的小乌鸦啦。”他想推开托蒙德环住他胸膛的手，后者却把他抱得更紧，另一只手掀开毯子破口大骂，直骂得影子山猫灰溜溜跑走才罢休。  
琼恩回忆着甜蜜的温存，刚想跟托蒙德说几句温柔的话，突然感到胃部一阵翻腾，他再也顾不上会不会吵醒守夜人兄弟，探头到船外呕吐起来。他一整天几乎没吃过饭，又在一场力量悬殊的大战中死里逃生，体力几近衰竭，他都不晓得自己哪儿来这么多东西可吐。吐完了胃液，就是苦涩的胆汁，最后他尝到了血腥味。托蒙德试探着拍打他的后背，艾迪也迷迷糊糊地醒了过来：“你晕船吗？让巨人背着你走好了，我看他背十几个人也比我们走得快，说不定你还能教他别把水花溅到别人船上。你不愿意？那就让他抱着你，他肯定愿意，但我不会说巨人的话。巨人克星，不如你去问问？”

 

即使艾里沙再如何不情愿，即使奥利再也不肯跟他说话，即使大半部分守夜人都坚信他总有一天会害死所有人，即使洋葱骑士又跟他大吵了一场，琼恩还是继续自己的计划。艾迪和山姆听到了很多抱怨，有些和他对史坦尼斯的态度相关，有些和野人相关。但琼恩认为这可以理解，alpha总喜欢抱怨自己的omega和领主，他的兄弟们没有omega，只能加倍地抱怨领主。  
夜晚，雪下得越发大了，他和山姆告别，穿过地下通道回卧室，托蒙德正在里边等着跟他讨论如何安排族人。白灵慵懒地趴在炉火边，眯着眼睛休息，时而让托蒙德摸一把毛。  
琼恩轻咳一声，解下斗篷和长爪挂在门边，坐在他对面。托蒙德摸够了冰原狼，改摸他的手：“我听说你不愿让我的人民增援那头老鹿？”  
言语就像风，琼恩用公事公办的语气回答：“那不是你们的战争。”  
“你之前还不愿将城堡交给他呢。”托蒙德顺着冰冷的黑皮毛夹克摸上去，“他早晚会给你一个姓氏，让你把一切都献给他。 ”  
“我已经将我的剑、誓言和荣誉献给守夜人，没有什么能给他的了。”琼恩回答，也没有什么能给你的了。他苦笑，这些堡垒的一砖一石都浸透了我兄弟的鲜血，它不属于拜拉席恩，也不属于史塔克，只属于守夜人。  
托蒙德拽开了他的上衣系带：“你还有很多，漂亮的脸蛋，漂亮的身体。”该死，托蒙德怎么总针对史坦尼斯？就因为曼斯雷德因他而死吗？他怎么不明白，艰难屯看见的异鬼大军才是我们最应该担心的。琼恩叹了口气，向后靠在椅子上，躲开他的手：“我向来遵守承诺，不会让你的人民为史坦尼斯送死，我需要你们对付的是长城以北的已死之人。”  
“而我需要的是上你一次。”托蒙德不依不饶，站起来逼近他，“你听到骸骨之王怎么说我的，我必须得上你一次 。”  
无论他怎么羞辱你，你都已经把他砍死在艰难屯。但琼恩知道不能跟托蒙德辩论这些问题，他无论如何都说不过这自有一套思维方式的野人，他今天又太累，只想赶紧打发他回鼹鼠村的妇孺病弱那里。于是他避开托蒙德灼灼的目光，歪过头去唤白灵：“把他轰出去。”  
托蒙德在白灵亮出爪子前攥住了他的下体，粗糙的手隔着马裤揉弄他疲软的柱身和囊袋，时而刮过会阴的褶皱，琼恩为此哽住呼吸，双手抓着椅子扶手，气势瞬间弱了下来：“啊，出去——”  
“雪诺大人叫你呢。”托蒙德用力捏了一下已经硬起来的小东西，朝白灵扬起下巴，琼恩痛得弯下腰。忠诚的冰原狼尽职尽责地朝他们走过来，托蒙德挡住了他的视线，他看不到自己的主人正在被一只罪恶的手折磨。  
食指和拇指夹住紧绷的圆球揉捏了几圈后，琼恩终于放弃了抵抗，边附身挠白灵脖子上厚厚的毛，边尽力找回自己的声音：“出去吧，我没事。”白灵疑惑地看着他，不明白为什么主人的想法改变如此迅速，也不明白他为什么突然出了那么多汗。但他向来听琼恩的话，满怀疑惑地，慢悠悠地走了。  
托蒙德很快就脱掉了两人身上的衣服，边和他拥吻边将手伸进穴口，琼恩引领他走向床铺。当粗大的硬物全部进入后，他们同时发出满足的叹息。托蒙德的阴茎顶在敏感点不停研磨，似乎本就是他身体的一部分，让他忘记了远方的威胁和近处的阴影，只尽情地感受着腹内隐约的酸胀和蔓延至四肢百骸的舒爽。  
情事与上次一样温存，结束后，托蒙德的吻落在胸前的瘀伤和锁骨处，几乎吻遍了他伤痕累累的身体，艾里沙留下的痕迹差不多都消失了，即使剩下一点淤青也早就和其他伤口混在一起。琼恩慢慢合上眼，托蒙德最后亲了他的嘴唇：“我走了。”他在昏沉中发出微不可闻的呻吟权作回应，等从睡梦中醒来，他发现自己被毛毯和斗篷盖得严严实实，曙光熹微，托蒙德早已离开。他摩挲着床边铺着的柔软皮毛，无法抑制地思念另一个人的温度。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S05 E10，琼恩回忆和托蒙德的往事，直到奥利推开了门

琼恩无法安眠，也吃不下东西。奥利端给他一大盘混着萝卜和洋葱的肉汤，还有两块圆面包，他闻到那味道就反胃，只把它们搁在一边，继续拆开乌鸦送来的信件。一点好消息都没有，恐怖堡的剥皮人有他父亲的阴狠和头脑，史坦尼斯只有一个每天四处找哄骗人制造暗影的红袍女。琼恩疲惫地靠在椅子上，他头昏脑胀，小腹也在隐隐作痛，也许因为饥饿，也许因为拉伤。  
这就是成为总司令的感觉吗？他渴望已久的陪伴再不复得，他能用生命信赖的人一个个离他而去。伊蒙学士、派普和葛兰的守望已经结束，山姆和吉莉坐上去往学城的马车，艾迪被连夜紧急召唤到影子塔，托蒙德回到他梦寐以求的赠地安置人民……如今，史坦尼斯的军队也不会再回来了。  
托蒙德知道史坦尼斯兵败一定很高兴，他甚至不会花费力气掩饰这份高兴，他肯定一边大口嚼着新烤熟的鸡肉一边大笑，眼里闪烁着狡黠的光：“我就说他打不赢吧，胡子还没他老婆多的老鹿，哈哈哈哈。”琼恩发现自己竟然因托蒙德走神后，懊恼地闭上眼睛，可他的思绪无法控制地随之飘远，回到了长城以北的荒原，蜿蜒百里的冰冻的白色乳河，层峦叠嶂的岩石下，他和托蒙德在进行一场力量悬殊的战争。  
他朝托蒙德的裤裆狠狠踢了一脚，野人发出痛苦的咆哮，捂着那处表情狰狞地倒下。琼恩顾不上被撕破的软甲，爬过去用长爪指着他的咽喉，将皮肉都割出些血迹来。野人还在挣扎，他又踢了好几脚，另一只手慌忙掏出绳子，把他绑了个结结实实。绳子绕着野人粗壮的手臂和脚踝缠了好几圈，琼恩才瘫倒在地，大口喘着气，还没从方才的搏斗中恢复过来。托蒙德实在太过强壮，要不是闻到他明显暴露出omega身份的信息素时愣了一下，他可找不到反击的机会。琼恩甚至为此感谢丢在半路上的药剂和在打斗中被无意撕掉的抑制贴，托蒙德做梦也想不到乌鸦中会有omega，用那话儿而不是大脑思考的alpha都一样软弱无力，无论是守夜人还是野人。  
“漂亮的乌鸦婊子，屁股湿得流水的小omega，你怎么混进鸦群的？每个人操你一次就给你一根羽毛吗？”即使做了俘虏，托蒙德的嘴巴也一刻不停。在他说出更侮辱人的话前，琼恩的剑锋再度深入，血顺着脏乱的皮毛往下流。他就要被自己割断喉咙了，他怎么还不停下？  
“闭嘴！”  
托蒙德不理会，甚至还往前伸脖子，闻他身上的气味。他是野人，又做着如此猥琐的动作，但藏在蓬乱的红色毛发下的一双眼睛里竟没有邪恶，琼恩说什么也没法下手杀他，只能把长爪撤回来，听着野人满口的昏话：“啊，没被标记的小omega都这股味，你还是处子吗？”  
“不关你的事。”琼恩狠狠拽一把绳子，托蒙德跟着一个踉跄，等他站稳后得意地挺了挺胯：“你要发情了，在这儿发情可没什么好结果。最晚到太阳落山，你后面就会痒得受不了，哭着求我插你。”  
琼恩翻了个白眼，不再理会托蒙德，让他自说自话。等夜幕四合，他们无法继续前进，他便在高悬的岩石下找到一处避风之所，脱掉斗篷盖在身上，拍了拍旁边的空地：“过来，躺下。”  
像听到了什么好笑的笑话一样，托蒙德瞪大眼睛：“你要抱着我睡觉吗，小乌鸦？”琼恩并不接话，严肃地重复了一遍：“躺下。”野人哼哼唧唧地照做了，抱着双臂面对他，琼恩为他身上散发出的腥膻气息皱起眉头，在他格外炽热的注视下闭上眼。通常只要大白狼依偎在旁，他就会睡得很香甜，白灵的气味让他心安，蓬松的白毛更让他无比温暖，狼的尾巴会盖住他的腰，利爪会撕碎所有企图占有他的人。可现在他身边只有一个野人，话多得连鱼贩都要退避三舍，毛发规模倒是跟狼差不多。  
耳边是呼啸的山风，间或夹着影子山猫的吼叫，琼恩渐渐沉入梦乡，他甚至不自觉地在岩石的遮蔽下摊开了身体，像依偎着冰原狼一样接近身边的热源。他迷迷糊糊地感觉白灵又长大了，大概晚上捕到足够的猎物，变得胖了些，但好暖啊。他拥着狼的脖颈，亲密地把脸贴上去，一块硬热的物体蹭着他的腹部，热气喷在他耳垂上——不，这不是白灵！  
琼恩惊醒了，他迅速往后靠，被岩石撞得后背生疼，托蒙德正贴着他磨蹭，一边笑一边逗弄他：“别停啊，漂亮的小乌鸦，你比我的雪莉还会勾人。对了，我跟你说过雪莉吗？”  
去他妈的雪莉，琼恩脸红得像刚被烈火烤过，对准托蒙德的下身就是一脚。

 

在琼恩陷入回忆时，艾里沙爵士也没闲着，他召集了十几个人，谈论该如何杀死他们的总司令大人。  
“可以用毒，我把草药碾碎放进他的食物里，他不会发现的。”奥利说，他记得村子里怀孕的omega曾说过要远离某种植物的果子，似乎已看到琼恩喝下洋葱汤后腹痛难忍、哀叫翻滚的景象， 只要疼一会儿孩子就会死去，他还是长城的总司令。  
艾里沙爵士否定了他的提议：“我们不能让一个小孩替我们杀人，兄弟们必须一起动手。”他向围坐在桌边的人群扫视一圈，食指敲在桌面，下达了不容拒绝的命令，“两个野种都必须死，绝不能留后患。”  
“可是——”奥利有些不忍心，但其他人都赞同领袖的提议。没费多少时间，他们就一致决定让爵士刺入第一刀，将最关键的最后一刀交给奥利。  
“别忘了，孩子，他的情人、他腹中杂种的父亲，就是带着野人杀死你父亲烧毁你家园的托蒙德。”艾里沙爵士拍着他的肩膀，将他视为一个足以和守夜人同生共死的成年alpha，“琼恩·雪诺已经做出了他的选择，现在，该你了。”

 

夜深了，总司令大人的卧室人去楼空。蜡烛早已燃尽，烛泪滴在雪松石桌上，拆开的信和山姆临走时从藏书室拿出的书籍堆在一旁，肉汤结冻成块，壁炉里的火光映着他和托蒙德缠绵过的床榻，长爪和斗篷还挂在门旁的挂钩上。冰原狼在狗舍中哀鸣，尖锐又痛苦，仿佛人类垂死前的遗言。它扒着门框，用身体撞着上锁的坚硬木门，它的主人正躺在不远处的雪地上，连同腹中的孩子一起死去。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S06 E09，大战前夜，托蒙德向琼恩提出了一个特别的建议……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托蒙德求婚啦，琼恩很感动并拒绝了他

08

 

 

“有谁加入你的军队呢？”

“大部分都是野人。”

“看来传言是真的了，我之前都不敢相信。”葛洛佛的笑容与温和沾不上一点关系，甚至不愿再看这个玷污名誉的变色龙一眼，“与野人私//通的史塔克，真叫人大开眼界。我接待你是出于对你父亲的尊重，现在请你离开我的城堡，回到你的情人身边，给他生孩子去吧。”

我再也不可能有孩子了。琼恩抿着唇，脸颊因愤怒和屈辱涨红，眼睛却无法自控地湿润了。他听见洋葱骑士在吸气，珊莎在拿出父亲的威严要求他们遵从诺言。如果没有我，他们会答应珊莎的，如果没有我。既然如此，为什么要复活我，为什么不让我和孩子一起死去。他的十指在羊皮手套下握紧，眼眶中的湿意很快被冷风吹散。

 

 

当晚，他们驻扎在史坦尼斯攻打临冬城时驻扎过的营地。野人和北境战士的冲突不断，唯有莫尔蒙家族的军队没有涉足过冲突——他们人数最少，一直走在队伍最后边。琼恩处理完两起濒临爆发的争执，才回到帐篷里休息，托蒙德在安置好野人后也走了进来，大方地坐到他身边：“我知道你在想啥，小乌鸦。”他拍拍琼恩的肩膀，后者为他一贯爆棚的自信露出久违的笑容：“你说说看。”

“你在想，南方佬拿你当我们的婊子，我们也没把你看成自己人。你得想法解决这个问题才能聚集足够的人手。”托蒙德边说边握住琼恩的手，琼恩苦笑，完全不想接话。没有办法，即使我已死过一次，失去了一个孩子，也没有办法。

托蒙德将他的手按在自己心口处，认真地给出答案：“跟我结合吧，我标记你之后，你就是蜜酒之王的丈夫，能名正言顺地跟我们生活，领我们打仗。”琼恩瞪大眼睛，同时使劲抽出手。他的关节被攥得很疼，野人又在开玩笑，又不知道如何控制力道了：“那永远都不可能，我是——”

“你曾是守夜人的汉子，可你的守望不是已经结束了嘛。”托蒙德固执地去抓他的手，非让它跟自己的心脏来个亲密接触不可，“除非你还想回到黑城堡当总司令，回到临冬城做领主。你不属于那里，你属于北方，跟我在一起你会更快乐。”

琼恩感觉到托蒙德胸腔里猛烈的搏动，比平时快得多，此刻他像个情窦初开的毛头小子，紧张、担心，还害怕自己拒绝，这让琼恩的心脏也跟着一起快速地跳动。他尽量避免去思考股间为何会因这坦诚炽热的请求而一片濡湿，也避免去回忆以前托蒙德给予他“快乐”的方式。

托蒙德还在等他的回答，他甚至都没说俏皮话，也没散发出信息素来，只是安静地等着。琼恩微微蜷缩起指尖，垂下眼睛，让声音更坚定，绝不泄露出一丝一毫的犹豫：“等一切都结束，我会给你答复的。”

“那你怎么不看着我说呢？”托蒙德用另一只手托起他的下巴，没错过他眼中复杂的痛苦，琼恩挥开他的手，避开他的注视：“我要保护珊莎，救出瑞肯，夺回临冬城，我没时间考虑别的。”

“我可不像你们南方佬那么聪明，我想要什么，就说什么。我说了什么，就会去做的。”托蒙德像已经看穿了他的心思，“但我没法要求你像我一样，小乌鸦。你现在不给我回答，至少给我一个吻吧。”


	10. 番外二：托蒙德独自见索恩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琼恩无意中说了梦话，托蒙德知道那晚还有其他人围观，他想找出那些人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有索恩对琼恩的强迫性行为，侮辱性言辞

“还有谁。”  
那不是提问的语气，更像一句简单陈述。托蒙德隔着栏杆盯住艾里沙，像一尊凶神恶煞的石像，在烈烈风声里站得纹丝不动。艾里沙大笑，将对方的疑问置若罔闻：“你来得正好，野人，我早就想让你看看那黑发婊子被我破处的地方了。”他朝前方的地面抬起下巴，那里有一滩凝固发黑的污渍，和地面冻结在一起，旁边的墙壁上还有几道血红的挠痕，看得出已有些时日。托蒙德攥着火把的手微微颤抖，只扫了一眼就不再看。  
没看到托蒙德恼羞成怒的反应，艾里沙有些不快，他扬起嘴角，继续刺激对方：“我见他第一眼就想这么做了，你跟他天天混在一起，怎么忍住没操他的？你没享受过那一晚，真可惜呀。他可是个货真价实的处子，紧得像蚌壳，甜得像蜂蜜，被我操开后就昏过去了，一边抽搐一边叫着你的名字。”他拙劣地模仿琼恩的声线，“不，不要，好疼，托蒙德救我——”  
他满意地听到托蒙德越发粗重的呼吸，寒冬般凛冽的信息素骤然爆发，压迫得他瑟缩了一下。野人显然被他戳中痛处了，说不定会踢破木门进来杀他，他很期待，因此继续讲下去：“他一直对我们强调他还是处子，直到操进去前我都不信。你了解他多少呢？你以为你是第一个为他紧致暖和的小洞丢了魂的人吗？你知道他半夜脱光衣服去暖莫尔蒙总司令的被窝吗？你知道猪头小姐在厨房的桌子上摸他的胸吗？你知道他在洗澡时给多少个守夜人吸过老二吗？”  
见托蒙德没有疯狂地踢门或踹断栏杆，也没把信息素收敛回去，阶下囚眼中闪烁着阴狠的光：“他不肯跟你讲那晚的事，对不对？他当然不会说了，我猜他一定忘不了被我们一个接一个捅进子宫的感觉。哈，他根本不知道自己怀了你的野种，疼得跪在我们面前，可怜极了。他漂亮的脸蛋白得像雪，一直用那双湿漉漉的灰眼睛看着我，好像我会对婊子心软一样。我捅进去两回，上次用老二，这次用匕首，每次拔出来时都沾满他的血。复活他有什么用，难道那女巫还能把他千疮百孔的子宫复原？琼恩雪诺再也不是一个完整的omega，再也不能怀上你的野种，不能怀上任何人的野种。”艾里沙笑得格外快意，“你还等什么呢，肮脏的野人，快给你可怜的婊子和未出世的孩子报仇吧！”  
“你的命是小乌鸦的。”托蒙德将火把放在笼架上，拿钥匙打开锁，推开厚重的木门。他走得很慢，很稳，连同手中的匕首在艾里沙面前投下巨大的阴影：“在我砍光你所有脚趾头之前，我只想知道，站在旁边看着你们谋杀他的人都有谁。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琼恩主动脱掉衣服诱惑托蒙德，在高潮后，他又想起了他死去的孩子

琼恩不仅给了他一个吻，还撕扯着他身上厚厚的羊毛、皮毛以及皮革，将他推倒在椅子上。托蒙德毫不掩饰惊诧和满意的神情，大刺刺叉开腿，将早已高高翘起的阴茎露在外面，硬邦邦地顶着难得主动的爱人：“看见没有，它比你心急多了。”琼恩随意拨弄几下后，拽开托蒙德摸向他下身的手：“现在你得听我的。”  
“好啊，雪诺大人，让我看看你学到了啥。”起初托蒙德只当他说笑，毕竟小乌鸦在性事中的表现就像个未成年的omega，因初夜的痛苦回忆和贵族子弟的骄矜无法放开自己。但当琼恩面对他一件件脱掉所有蔽体的衣物时，他的目光随着衣服落地变得越发深邃，阴茎也勃发得更为可观。小乌鸦的动作过分缓慢，光是脱掉斗篷就花了不少时间，好不容易解下软甲和马裤，他修长的十指又在鹿皮衬衣的系带上打转，这边拽一下，那边拽一点，像头一次被父母勒令自己脱衣服的小孩。托蒙德目不转睛地盯着他胸前裸露出的一片肌肤，隐约可见未愈的伤疤，喉结上下滚动，半晌才憋出一句：“快脱，脱这件该死的衣服！”  
琼恩看看他半晌，才伸手到背后拽掉了上衣，慢慢下滑到腰间。托蒙德只能从他骤然皱起的眉和唇间溢出的呻吟猜测手指正在什么地方做着什么动作，他为绮丽的想象大口咽着唾沫，伸出手去想将近在咫尺的美好肉体转向自己，被琼恩警告地瞪了一眼。他不甘心地伸着手，琼恩也维持着手指抵在穴内的姿势不动，直到他乖乖将手放回膝上，琼恩才脱得如新生儿般干净，慢慢朝后退去，坐在他们讨论过战术、铺展开地图的桌子上，双腿向外分开，曲起右腿，将下身翘起的阴茎和湿润的穴口毫无遮掩地展露给他。  
“喜欢吗？”  
喜欢，喜欢得快要发疯了。托蒙德用眼神作出回答，他凝视琼恩的目光炽热得简直能把人烧成灰烬，和龙焰相比也不遑多让。在他看来，那些纵横交错的伤疤和淤青印迹并没有损害掉琼恩一丝一毫的美感，反而给他增加了更多诱人的成熟魅力。  
托蒙德站起来，朝他心爱的人走去，朝他独自承受命运作弄、饱经磨难的小乌鸦走去。他双手捧起琼恩的头，深深注视进那双静水流深下暗流涌动的灰眼睛：“今晚我要把你操进这张桌子里，操得你连一根手指头都抬不起来。”  
琼恩的手指勾住托蒙德的皮革腰带，下身隔着衣服缓慢地蹭他，将情话讲得羞惭又迫切：“来啊，吹牛大王。”托蒙德用热烈得几欲窒息的吻封住他的嘴巴，三两下脱去身上繁复的皮毛，挺入他湿透的身体。琼恩紧紧拥抱着野人，把鼻子埋进那浓密蓬乱的红发里——七层地狱啊，他洗澡都不洗头发的吗？

他们的情事如此甜蜜，事后的温存也让他心中洋溢无尽柔情。躺在托蒙德的臂弯总让他想起以守夜人逃兵的身份和曼斯雷德一起行军的日子，粗鲁的野人用生命为他担保，尽力将孤单的小乌鸦置于自己的保护之下。在他被巨鹰抓伤时，托蒙德第一个跳出来威胁欧瑞尔：“把爪子拿开，看看你对这张漂亮脸蛋干了些什么！”   
托蒙德喜欢吹牛，学城的学士都编不出他那一连串外号的来历。琼恩曾问过他为什么他被称为雪熊之夫和红厅的蜜酒之王，托蒙德一边起劲地嚼着兔肉一边讲了他喝多蜜酒后睡了一头熊的丰功伟绩：“这头母熊！没一个omega能这样反抗我，也没一个omega能给我生这么强壮的儿子。”说完，他拍了拍粗壮的大腿，故意搂紧羞红了脸的琼恩：“直到我遇见了小乌鸦，我猜你准能给我生一个更强壮的。”   
野人们的嘘声和哄笑还在耳边回响，刚射入身体最深处的浊液还在腿间流淌，可我再也不能怀上你的孩子了。琼恩心中泛起酸涩的涟漪，他轻轻抓起托蒙德的手，将那粗大的手掌覆在自己伤痕未愈的腹部。随着他的动作，野人将琼恩抱得更紧，大手胡乱地抚摸他的腹肌，很快又在他掌心摊开。  
将alpha规律的鼾声作掩护，琼恩无声地啜泣。高潮带来的舒爽完全褪去，他实在坚持不下去了，只有在万籁俱寂的夜晚才能放任自己落泪，只有在alpha听不到的时候才能展露些许脆弱。但如果他在此刻回头，他会看到本该睡得正酣的托蒙德正睁眼望着他，那饱含爱意和怜惜的眼神无论七神还是旧神看到都会为之心碎。


	12. 番外三 琼恩对山姆讲自己的噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琼恩对山姆讲起自己的梦，梦里他抱着一个婴儿在临冬城里奔跑，直到走下地下墓窖……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有山姆对琼恩单箭头，情窦初开的暧昧情愫

山姆威尔虽然臃肿笨拙，胆子又小，但他可不是个笨蛋。有天夜里，他来到琼恩的卧室：“我不知道你做了什么，但我知道是你做的，我本来一个朋友也没有。”

“我们不是朋友，我们是兄弟。”琼恩拍拍他宽阔的肩膀，山姆从他裸//露的胸口扫过，害羞地转开视线。他闻到琼恩房间里黑蔷薇与藏红花的味道，他在书里读到过omega在热潮期放置此花掩饰信息素的记载。他决定为琼恩保守秘密，像他保护自己免受艾里沙爵士的欺凌一样。

在琼恩的敦促和鼓励下，山姆会在用餐时坐到霍德旁边。渐渐地，他跟大家混熟了，他跟派普他们一起开葛兰的玩笑，在艾迪讲起他似乎长了根老鼠尾巴的老妈时引经据典地论证人确实可以和动物结合生子……

但山姆不敢再跟琼恩一起洗澡了，他每次看到卷发男孩赤裸的身体时下面都会硬，知道他是omega后更变本加厉了，连和他单独相处一会儿都会硬。他不能亵渎琼恩，不能亵渎黑城堡里第一个全心全意关心他的人，他们可是誓言兄弟。

在艾里莎爵士特别的关照下，山姆总被派去和琼恩一起巡夜。起初琼恩对此很无奈，但当山姆表现出alpha少有的体贴和守夜人中少有的学识后，他渐渐习惯了让一个大胖子跟在身后，两人一狼在冻霜里亦步亦趋地走。等走累了，他们一起坐在结冰的地面上，蜷缩在斗篷里，白灵本来窝在两人之间，被琼恩招呼着跑到另一边，现在他紧挨着琼恩了。他们的距离比大被同眠的游骑兵还近，山姆庆幸黑夜和黑衣会遮盖腿间不礼貌的凸起。

“他们总有一天会发现的，你不怕他们欺负你吗？在你，每个月的……时候。”即使跟他混熟了，山姆依然不好意思说出热潮期三个字来。

“我倒希望他们来试试，白灵很久没吃过人肉了。”琼恩挠挠冰原狼的耳背，白灵舒服地望他脚边靠，红色的眼睛如锋刃般锐利。山姆打了个哆嗦：“你父亲怎么舍得把你送来这里，你又不像我一样没用。”

琼恩不赞同地看他一眼，“别这么说自己。”接着他说起自己的父亲奈德·史塔克，说起临冬城，说起总是捉弄珊莎的艾莉亚，说起他和罗柏如何在雪地里找到刚出生的小狼，说起凯特琳夫人如何在他亲吻布兰额头时怒视着他……临冬城似乎已经是上辈子的事了，随着叔叔班扬消失无踪，他和史塔克家族最后一丝联系也被斩断。“有时候我做梦都会回去，我梦见自己走在空荡荡的大厅里，怀里抱着一个婴儿。我没注意这孩子的性别，也没听到过他/她的哭声。我抱着孩子跑得飞快，打开一扇扇门，喊着其他人的名字。可我不知道自己究竟要找谁，也不知道孩子是谁。”

“最后你找到人了吗？”山姆问。

琼恩摇摇头：“一次都没有，城堡里总是空无一人。”他从未对任何人说起过这个荒唐的梦，更不明白为何此刻独对山姆敞开胸怀。他是守夜人，此生再不能与alpha结合，他不会拥有爱人，更不会有孩子。

“连鸟巢里的乌鸦都不见了，鲁温学士看见会发疯的，他很爱那些乌鸦——不过他也不见了。马厩里的马都消失了，只剩下一堆焦黑的枯骨，每次都把我吓个半死。我抱着孩子跑过了很远的路，跑过无数楼梯、高塔、通道和房间，直到发现自己正站在墓窖门前。墓窖黑漆漆的，我只能看到螺旋而下的楼梯隐没在黑暗里，似乎没有尽头。如果白灵在就好了，白灵很喜欢那里，它总趁我不注意和灰风、毛毛狗一起跑进去。我把孩子越抱越紧，全身都在颤抖。不知怎的，我清楚自己必须要走下去，但我一点都不想这么做。”琼恩的声音渐渐低下去，梦呓般遥远。山姆觉得作为一个alpha，此刻他有义务安抚陷入遥远噩梦中的受惊的omega，但他刚想搂琼恩的腰，白灵的红眼睛就瞪了过来，把他吓得一激灵，老老实实地坐直了。

回忆中的琼恩没注意他的动作：“我怕的不是那些雕像，我在怕什么呢？墓窖里除了历代的北境之王外什么都没有。可我还是慢慢往下走了，火把不知被我丢在哪里，右手也不知在什么时候多了一柄很重的剑。我将孩子抱在胸前，路越来越暗，我什么都看不清……”他停下来，皱起眉头，觉得很不好意思，“每次梦到这里，我就醒了。”

山姆肥大的圆脸抬起来，狐疑地看着他：“临冬城里只有你和那个婴儿？”

“是啊，我很怕。”怕他们都死了，只给他留下一个不哭不叫的孩子，也许连那孩子也已经死去了。

他说完后，两个人安静地靠在一起听夜风，全世界没有别的声音。山姆想，长城的夜能一直这么漫长就好了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抓鬼小分队抵达龙石岛，琼恩被救回后一直昏睡。托蒙德赶走提利昂，独自守护着琼恩，一步都不肯离开。小乌鸦醒来后，他们做了很多事……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 琼恩给托蒙德口交

11

 

琼恩被洋葱骑士带回来时几乎没了气息，脸庞冻得青紫，身体烧得滚烫，结冰的皮毛似乎将他所有生命力都吸走了。戴佛斯顾不上繁文缛节，将他抱上床后着手撕掉冻结成块的皮衣和内里的衬衣，琼恩的身体裸露出来，在空气中战粟。托蒙德推开围在房间外的一群人，径直冲进去，高大的身躯将站在床边督促众人行动的提利昂撞个趔趄。  
“七层地狱！”提利昂扶住墙，才保护可怜的鼻子免于和地砖来个亲密接触。托蒙德对此完全不在意，甚至都没低头看他一眼，把全副心思都放在奄奄一息的琼恩身上。倒是戴佛斯警惕地瞥向他俩，上次托蒙德看见赤身裸体的琼恩躺在他怀里还是在黑城堡。死而复生的小乌鸦双腿麻痹，刚站起就要跌倒在地，戴佛斯急忙抱住他，拽下自己的黑袍裹住他不着寸缕的身体。正巧野人提着一桶水进门，像拎小鸡一样将老骑士拽开，把琼恩抱得双脚离地，转了四五圈。  
所幸这次托蒙德没再跟他动手动脚，全身上下唯一移动的部位是睁大的眼睛和呼气的嘴巴，等大家忙活完毕，取来最厚重的毛毯将琼恩裹紧后，戴佛斯招呼他们去厨房拿一碗罂粟花奶，还有盛在蓝瓶子里的药液：“他张不开嘴，我们得给他灌进去。”  
托蒙德上前一步，彻底把他挡在外围：“交给我。”戴佛斯顺从地将石瓶放在床边，示意提利昂离开：“我们的任务完成了。”  
“我不知道你的任务是什么，陛下要求我亲眼看着琼恩苏醒，我才能回去复命。”提利昂提出意见，得到了洋葱骑士无奈的笑：“如果你非坚持的话，我可不想惹恼一个手执利斧的野人。”提利昂的视线在目光炯炯有神的野人和昏迷不醒的琼恩身上来回打转，若有所思地点点头。  
房间里只剩下托蒙德和琼恩两个人，野人坐在床边，以与壮硕体格不相称的轻柔动作扳起琼恩的头，让他靠在自己粗壮的大腿上，拨开他紧闭的嘴唇，将药液一点点倒进去。喂药持续了很长一段时间，就连能挥半天石斧的托蒙德都觉得手有点酸了，他揉搓着琼恩被水润湿的唇，揉乱他蓬松的卷发，轻声唱起塞外的歌曲。  
最后的巨人，从大山中走来，我们曾经统治世界；  
他们在石厅内燃起大火，锻造锋利的长矛；  
我是最后的巨人，请记住我的歌；  
总有一天，我将离去，歌声消逝，沉寂持续，长长久久  
………………  
在朝长城行进的途中，托蒙德给琼恩唱过这首歌，那时他们身边没有温暖的床铺和皮毛，只有岩石、冰原狼与羊皮斗篷；头顶没有刻着精致壁画的穹顶，只有触不可及的星空。琼恩会为巨人的消亡哀伤，还给他讲起临冬城老奶妈的故事。托蒙德在回忆中长出一口气，突然感觉衣服被扯动，他低下头，一双温柔的灰眼睛正望着他。

托蒙德接过水碗，就着琼恩的唇印喝了一大口，砸砸嘴：“龙女王也就是那回事嘛，你们南方佬总说她的龙可怕，再可怕的龙还不是让我乖乖骑在背上？她怕我才对，我力气太大了，还掰断了它的一块鳞片呢。”  
琼恩忍俊不禁：“你真的掰掉了？”  
“那还有假，你干嘛总怀疑我这么强壮的汉子呢？”托蒙德喷了喷鼻息，“要不是我一时失手没握紧，让它掉进海里，现在我就能把它送给你了，你肯定是第一个拿到龙鳞的乌鸦。”  
“我要龙鳞干什么，我们需要的是龙晶。”琼恩好气又好笑，伸手去摸他乱蓬蓬的胡子，他一直忙着照顾自己，都没顾得上整理胡子。托蒙德向来喜欢让他摸，这次却扬起头躲开他的手：“你需要的不是龙晶，是龙女王，对不对？只有她才能帮你打赢异鬼，你想要她，才拒绝我。”  
琼恩被他说得一愣：“不是的，托蒙德。我需要她，但不是那种意义上的需要——再说我没拒绝过你。”  
“做那种事嘛，你当然不需要她，除了我没人能满足得了你。”连这种时候托蒙德都不忘夸耀自己的性能力，“可你一直都在拒绝我，在石河拒绝，在黑城堡拒绝，在临冬城拒绝，在冰原上拒绝。”  
“我的原话是，我们先得活下来。托蒙德，当时我可差点被异鬼拖到水里去！”  
“琼恩雪诺又要拒绝我了。”巨人克星坚决不听他的解释，自顾自地生气，“这次在龙石岛，你准备在七国境内每个地方都伤一次我的心吗？我千辛万苦跟你越过长城，从塞外到北方，现在又到这儿来，你怎么对我这样残忍？”  
琼恩歪过头，他枕着托蒙德的大腿，这姿势让他的脸颊正对着对方胯下。他张开嘴，隔着厚厚的布料含住那鼓囊囊的一团，感觉到它以极快的速度鼓胀起来，就吐了出来：“这样可以弥补吗？”  
托蒙德深吸一口气，两根手指摩挲着他的下巴：“你得再卖点力，小乌鸦。”饱含情欲的低哑嗓音让琼恩很受用，他没费多大力气就解开了野人的裤子，将那根挺立的东西全部含了进去，托蒙德抓住他的头，让他有规律地吞进吐出，另一只手顺着他光滑的脊背向下探去，灵敏地绕开一块块瘀伤，途经尾椎处，直探入久未造访的穴口，在褶皱间揉捏打转。  
“唔……别——”琼恩难受地扭动，因嘴巴被塞满无法说清楚自己的需求，两手胡乱揪住床褥。或许是结实强壮的雪白肉体和棕黑色皮毛的对比太过鲜明，或许是他肌肉线条太过美好，或许是他湿漉漉的灰眼睛含着太多无法用语言表达的情愫，又或许是琼恩扭动时无意中吞得过深，在紧窄火热的喉头收缩的刹那，托蒙德竟颤抖着在他嘴里射了出来。  
一股白浊尽数落入琼恩的喉咙，将他呛得连连咳嗽。向来以性能力为傲的alpha从没射得如此之快，一时间还没反应过来。直到琼恩仰头看他，双颊羞得通红，唇角沾了一丝白色，像在埋怨又像在要求更多：“你这混蛋。”  
托蒙德发出一声低吼，搂住还在喘息的琼恩，将他翻过去，压在他身上啃咬他的嘴唇和脖颈，在锁骨处留下几天都不会消失的齿痕。琼恩将双腿缠上他的腰，手伸下去，摸到他还软着的阴茎，用力撸了几把，就迫不及待地引导他进入自己的穴口。被粗暴对待的托蒙德也回以“暴力”，咬住他一边的乳头，用牙齿细细研磨那在空气中瑟缩战粟的小圆粒，这让琼恩胸膛起伏、腰腹酸软，托蒙德感觉到琼恩的阴茎硬邦邦地贴在自己，内里流出一大股热液打湿了自己的老二。  
“南方的贵族老爷都喜欢这么玩？”他的笑声如雷，在琼恩耳边轰隆隆炸响，旋即换了另一边啃咬。琼恩呻吟着掰开他的头，揪着红发吻上他的唇，紧紧搂住他的脖颈，双腿也夹得更紧。托蒙德因小乌鸦远胜火焰的热情动作得更为激烈，每次都挺入到他身体最深处，囊袋在他浑圆的臀部拍打出一圈红痕，一时间他们耳边尽是彼此炽热的呼吸和肉体撞击之声，没有异鬼，没有瑟曦，没有天地间所有可能阻碍他们的一切，只有彼此的体温是最真切的存在。  
托蒙德顶进他的子宫，在琼恩狂乱的喘息声中成结，微凉的精液一股股冲刷着娇嫩的内壁。见小乌鸦的体力被情事耗费殆尽，在他怀里昏昏欲睡，他坏笑着连同粗大的结一起往外拔，引得琼恩捂住小腹，颤个不停，发出无力的尖叫：“啊啊啊……真该让异鬼把你拽下去。”  
“我要回东海望了，小乌鸦。我答应过你，会帮你驻守长城。”托蒙德在他微微肿起的腺体烙下细密的亲吻，如在珍惜七国境内最完美的宝物，“别忘了你的承诺，等杀干净异鬼，你要接受我的标记，跟我结合，随我回塞外。在此之前，你要是敢让龙女王碰你，我会撕烂她的龙鳞，把你从长城上扔下去。”  
“好啦，我知道，放过她的龙吧。”琼恩疲累极了，回应的话轻如梦呓，他在陷入睡梦前最后的记忆是他搂住托蒙德，吻了那更加蓬乱的红胡子。

 

“龙是我的孩子，我仅有且不会再有的孩子，你明白吗？”琼恩点了点头，从丹妮莉丝陌生的银发紫眸中看出了相同的悲戚，女王没能掩饰住不赞同的神情，以为他不过是向所有有求于己的人一样随口敷衍。琼恩掀开厚重的皮毛，露出小腹纵横交错的伤疤：“我明白，比任何人都明白。”  
也许就是在那一刻，丹妮莉丝和他建立起了无法割裂的联系。她握住他冰凉的手，似乎再热的炉火和再厚的毛毯都无法让他暖和起来：“我们会一起消灭夜王和他的军队，你和我并肩作战。”  
琼恩回握她，由衷地笑了：“谢谢你，丹妮。哦，女王陛下。”见这头倔强的冰原狼终于愿意向真龙屈膝，丹妮很高兴：“你愿意称我为女王，那些追随你的人呢？”  
“他们终会像我一样看清你的为人，陛下。只是你会怎么安排他们呢？克里冈，无旗兄弟会，还有……还有野人首领，来自塞外的托蒙德。”丹妮没有忽略他说到野人时语气的变化，与从前弥桑黛提到灰虫子的刻意疏远、略带距离感的称呼无异。她审视着琼恩，后者隐藏在端正面容下的焦急、期待在她目光下无所遁形。逗逗情窦初开的omega也挺有趣，丹妮故意反问道：“刚才出去的那个红胡子？就是他，在你昏睡时站在你的床前公然羞辱了我的国王之手。”  
琼恩吓得坐起来：“陛下，请你原谅，他生性莽撞、口无遮拦，但绝无冒犯之意。”看看这个omega，一提起红胡子野人，他哪里还像个视死如归的异鬼杀手啊。丹妮回答道：“我保证提利昂不会与他计较。”琼恩紧皱的眉头依然没有舒展，又不敢开口询问，只能可怜巴巴地盯着她，期盼她能给自己更直接的保证。这幅模样让丹妮想起她渴望多吃点烤肉的幼龙，便不再逗他：“放心，我不会苛待帮助过我的盟友，也不会计较这些小事。哦，他临走前还向我请求，给你一碗月茶。”  
琼恩苍白的脸庞迅速浮现出大团红晕，他像刚意识到自己在毛皮下的一丝不挂的身体意味着什么似的，结结巴巴地解释：“陛下，陛下你误会了。”丹妮朝他微笑， 转身离开。


End file.
